Full Moon
by gamePsycho11
Summary: Blizzard reunites with the Pack on the night of a Full Moon!


I don't own One Piece, Blizzard or Wolf's Rain. All credit goes to Oda, XFangHeartX, and Bones Studio

(Told from Blizzard's POV)

* * *

**Full Moon**

The Straw Hats decided to dock at an island for the rest of the day, but they parked on the outskirts of the island.

The reason was because the Marines had a handle on the town located on the island.

* * *

Everyone was making sure to keep an eye out…yeah, even Luffy.

But my attention was somewhere else.

When we were getting closer to the island; I smelled something very strange…lunar flowers?

I never thought I would pick up that smell again, especially this close.

I decided then and there that I was going to find it.

As I was about to leave the ship; someone caught me, "Where are you going Blizzard?"

Oh good… it was just Chopper.

"There's a peculiar smell on this island," I told him. "I'm gonna go find it."

"But people will recognize you!" Chopper panicked

I turned to him and smiled, "No they won't."

I then put on that spell that the wolves taught me. To animals, I would still look the same. But to humans, I look like them.

And for a brief moment; Chopper saw my human form.

Needless to say; Chopper was surprised, "W-Wh-Whe-Where did you learn to do that?!"

"I'll tell you later," I replied. "Tell the others I'll be fine. I'll be back by tonight."

I then jumped off the ship and ran into the forest.

* * *

As I was searching around town, I got a sense of danger from all around me. And strangely enough…I liked it.

I finally found the source of the scent of lunar flowers in the form of a young girl with pink hair, wearing a tight fitting lavender body suit, and a red cloak. She also had gold bracelets around each wrist and her neck. Her eyes were almost completely red.

And walking with her…was Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe.

I must admit I never thought I'd see these guys again. And someone else was with them.

It was a teenage girl with black hair the same style as Hige's, and blue eyes. She had a skin color like Tsume's and her height was up to Hige's shoulder. She wore a black dress-like light winter coat with a belt around the waist and black boots up to her thighs. She also had a small red scarf around her neck. As I took a second look at her; I saw she was really a black wolf with blue eyes. I had to say, she was very attractive. I also noticed she was standing very close to Hige.

Tsume spoke first, "Well look who it is; the pirate wolf."

I laughed, "Yeah, I actually never thought I would see you guys again."

"Neither did we," Kiba replied.

The girl with pink hair approached me. As she got closer and closer to me; I felt different. Like I was more aware and strengthened by my inner wolf. She reached out and petted me. She saw right through the spell; that must have meant she knew she was in the company of four wolves and two wolf-dogs. As she rubbed her hand against my fur; I truly felt at peace. I only felt this way when I was with everyone back on the Thousand Sunny.

"Cheza," I mumbled.

"This one has heard of you…Blizzard," She said. Her voice was soft, sweet, melodic and almost hypnotic to me.

Cheza moved away from me as I returned to my human form.

I then walked over to Hige and the girl standing next to him, "And who is this lovely lady?"

The girl looked away with a smile and giggle, "My name's Blue."

"Blizzard," I replied. "You're like me."

Blue looked directly at me, "What do you mean?"

"Blizzard is also half wolf," Toboe answered.

Blue's eyes widened in fascination after hearing this.

* * *

I walked with the pack around town, talking, catching up, the usual.

Strangely though, ever since Cheza touched me; I've been feeling fired up. Like I do every time I'm in a fight with Luffy and the others.

"This town is very cedi," Hige commented.

"The Marines have a good grip on this town," I pointed out.

"It's my kind of place," Tsume smiled.

"Heh, I'll bet it is," Blue teased.

Tsume turned to her still smiling, "Smell the danger in the air? My blood's on fire!"

"Yeah me too!" Toboe exclaimed.

"I'm sure we all feel that way. Tonight's…" Hige started

"Yeah, it's a full moon," Kiba finished.

That explains why I felt this way. My inner wolf was giving me a feeling of adrenaline from the full moon.

"That explains why I feel so hot!" Blue exclaimed.

Hige smirked at her, "That shouldn't bother you; you're naturally and physically hot!"

Blue laughed and nudged Hige playfully with her elbow, "Oh shut up!"

I smiled, "So, are you two mates?"

Hige and Blue looked at each other and I saw the same look in their eyes that Luffy and Nami had during their lovey-dovey moments. That answered my question.

"But yeah, I've never felt this pumped except during a fight!" I exclaimed.

Kiba turned to me smiling, "Just wait until tonight. It gets better."

"I know it's like that for us cause we get our strength from the moon, but what about Cheza? She looks like she's glowing too," Toboe stated.

Kiba looked at her still smiling, "Yeah. Once a year on the night of a full moon; flowers will hear the moon's call, and return to Paradise. That's a legend I heard once."

"So, you mean tonight she'll…?" Tsume started.

"What?" Toboe asked.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Blue added.

Hige laughed a little, "You're not saying that Cheza's gonna bloom are ya?"

Cheza turned to us, smiling, "This one is excited too!"

* * *

_**Later that night**_

The full moon was high in the sky. I could feel the moon giving me power, and it was beyond anything I had ever felt. I can't even begin to describe how I felt.

We were all standing at a small pond in the forest. Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue, Toboe and I watched as Cheza stepped into the water, walked into the middle of the pond and looked up at the full moon, the water up to her ankles.

"So this is it." Tsume smiled.

"Yeah, right now I feel like I can do almost anything!" Hige claimed.

Blue embraced her arms with Hige's "Anything better have something to do with me."

Hige pulled his arm from her grasp and embraced her from behind, nudging his nose against her neck, "Most of them do!"

Blue growled in pleasure at Hige teasing her. I smiled at them; they reminded me of Luffy and Nami.

Toboe put his hands behind his head, "We've all seen a full moon before, but with Cheza it feels different."

I stretched from side to side, "Wow…I've never felt like this before! My wolf's blood and the moon are giving me strength and a feeling I've never felt before!" I stretched my arms and raised them to the sky, "OH…I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!"

Tsume stretched his arms like I did, growling in ecstasy, "Oh man, I just wanna howl my head off!"

Kiba smiled, "Something's about to happen."

Cheza started twirling around in the water, dancing in the moon's light. The six of us turned to our wolf forms and ran in circles around the pond. It was like we were dancing with Cheza. Cheza stopped twirling and raised her hands to the sky, her eyes closed. The six of us stopped running and each of us sat at a corner on the edge of the pond: clockwise order; Kiba, me, Toboe, Hige, Blue, Tsume. We then raised our heads to the sky and howled.

**ARRROOOOOOOOOOO~!**

It was the longest howl I've ever done in my life, and it felt incredible because I was doing it with four wolves, another wolf-dog and the Flower Maiden. That night, for the first time in my life; I felt more like a wolf than ever before.


End file.
